Drabbles Tomoyo y Eriol
by Arroz con leche
Summary: Respuesta al concurso de drabbles de Saori luna, drabble decimo quinto: primer vals
1. extrañar

**Días de lluvia.**

Tal vez era la imposibilidad de salir o el melancólico ruido que provocaba al caer, no sabía si era por que significaba el fin del verano o por el olor tan característico que tenía, pero no le gustaba la lluvia.

Recordaba exactamente la voz de su madre en esos días advirtiéndole que no saliera y recordaba también el último día que la vio, también llovía.

Quizás era la cantidad de recuerdos que los días lluviosos le traían lo que le impedía disfrutar al máximo el hecho de quedarse sentado todo el día junto a la chimenea o tomar algo mirándola caer, quizás es que detestaba extrañar y los días lluviosos simplemente le recordaban lo que no estaba.

Sonrió al sentir unos delgados brazos abrazar su cintura por detrás.

-Sabía que no te gustaba la lluvia –susurró la amatista en su oído.

Levantó la vista observando como las gotas caían y sintiendo los brazos de ella en su cintura…y volvió a sonreír.

Al fin y al cabo, tal vez los días de lluvia no sean tan malos.

**Fin**

**No sé a Eriol, pero a mi me fascina la lluvia, o es que soy muy rara…en fin, el primer drabble de la colección, mas información con Saori –luna, y pues me gustó como quedó (ando egocéntrica así que no hagan caso) todo melancólico (o por lo menos para mí que me la paso todo el día muerta de la risa).**

**  
Espero opinen sobre si les gustó y todo eso. **

Cuídense  
Besitos

Klausss

**  
Palabras (incluido el título): 179  
Iniciado: Martes 7 de noviembre de 2006 8:33 p.m.  
Finalizado: Martes 7 de noviembre de 2006 9:09 p.m.  
****Publicado: Miércoles 8 de noviembre de 2006 2:53 p.m.**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo los uso para locuras como esta, por favor no me demanden . _**


	2. de ecuaciones y perfiles

**De ecuaciones y perfiles  
Por: Klausss  
Drabble # 2**

Bien, no supo cuando había llegado a ese punto, pero lo había hecho y, a decir verdad, le gustaba.

No supo si era el aburrido tema tocado en la clase de matemáticas de ese día, o el hecho de que al profesor se le hubiese ocurrido colocarlo a –solamente- dos puestos de ella, pero de repente se encontró a si misma dibujando el perfecto perfil de Eriol, aún así, a todas estas -y no es que se quejase-¿dónde se habían escondido esos dotes de dibujante en el examen final de arte?

Suspiró levantando la vista y solo encontró un salón vacío lleno de papeles arrugados y sonrió dando gracias, afortunadamente, nadie la había visto. Cuando iba a volver a su tarea, un escalofrío en su columna la detuvo.

-Acéptalo Daidouji, los dibujos en tus cuadernos, simplemente no mienten –susurró la voz ronca de Eriol en su oído.

¡Demonios!

**Fin**

**Efectivamente, hecho en mi clase de matemáticas, mientras los demás se partían la cabeza con cálculo yo hacía esto…el problema es el examen que viene después el cual significa una 60 de la nota…en fin¿qué les ha parecido?...yo lo siento algo…raro, en fin, lo averiguaré.**

**Palabras: 148 (sin contar el titulo)  
****Iniciado: 8-11-2006 12:26 del mediodía.  
****Finalizado: 8-11-2006 12:57 del mediodía.  
Publicado: 10-11-2006 10:33 p.m. **

Gracias por leer  
Besitos  
Klausss


	3. No es una cita

**No es una cita  
Drabble # 3  
Por: Klausss**

Suspiró intranquilo tratando de convencerse de lo imposible, eso que llamaban cita simplemente no era una, solamente eran dos amigos que irían a tomar un helado.

De todos modos, si eso fuera una cita –cosa que no es- él estaría nervioso, y, olvidando el sudor en sus manos y el frenético movimiento de su pie, él no estaba nervioso.

Además, si eso fuera una cita –lo que no es cierto-, el día anterior habría tenido una larga conversación con algún amigo, y obviamente la conversación de tres horas con Syaoran no contaba como tal.

Si eso fuera una cita…

-Eriol –saludó una voz llegando a su lado.

El aludido levantó el rostro encontrándose con la sonrisa mas hermosa que le hubiese visto alguna vez a Daidouji, y lo supo, era una cita, y al parecer, la mejor que tendría en su vida.

**Fin**


	4. pillado

**Clase de deportes  
Drabble #: 4  
Por: Klausss**

Existen cosas que se pueden controlar y otras –que por más que luches, intentes o patalees- son imposibles de manejar, tal vez es por un reflejo del ser humano –que tiende a la imperfección- o simplemente porque sí, y punto.

Algo controlable es –por ejemplo- comer chocolate un día sí y otro no, algo incontrolable –por ejemplo- son las hormonas porque –hipotéticamente- por mas que lo intentes o pidas desesperadamente, algún día –sin son ni ton- vas a notar como los años no pasan en vano sobre tu mejor amiga, y un día cualquiera –como hoy- vas a admitir –internamente- que te encanta el leve movimiento de su falda al hacer deportes.

Hiragizawa nunca se imaginó en una situación tan empedernidamente absurda y –a la vez- cautivamente. ¿Qué clase de proteínas se habían sintetizado para que –de un día a otro- las piernas de Tomoyo se hayan vuelto tan endemoniadamente blancas y espeltas para lograr que todos los pervertidos de la clase –incluido, obviamente, él- sin profesor alguno que los mandase, hay que agregar, estuviesen salivando obsesivamente frente a la clase de deportes de las chicas?

No lo supo –sabe ni sabrá, hay que resaltar,- pero, de parte de todos los chicos de tu clase Daidouji –incluido, obviamente, aquel que te conoce desde antes de tener muelas- ¡gracias!

Eriol nunca supo si fue que la chica sintió su penetrante mirada en aquella blanca porción de piel que su falda dejaba entrever inocentemente - o porque Sakura le pegó tremendo codazo a la amatista mientras una sonrisa de "te lo dije" adornaba su rostro- pero –en un instante- se vio atrapado por el par de ojazos que su amiga se mandaba mientras esa -¡si!, esa- sonrisa -de supuesta inocencia- adornaba el bello rostro de la nívea, con un solo mensaje clavado en ella…

Pillado.

**Fin.**

**Venganza, primero te pillan ahora píllalo tú, este drabble (ya ni casi drabble porque pasé las 300 palabras) no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, claro que si lo quieren ver como una especie de revancha por parte de Tomoyo, adelante .**

¿Cómo les ha parecido?  
Espero haya gustado  
Gracias por leer  
Besitos  
Klausss

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizado en este drabble (ni en anteriores ni sucesivos) me pertenece, todo es obra de CLAMP, yo solo los uso para tonterías como esta._


	5. Morir

**Traición  
Drabble #5  
Por Klausss**

Aún podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella, su sonrisa…

...Burlándose.

_Y lo supo…_

se había acabado.

No más caricias, roces, besos, abrazos.

Solo le quedaba olvidarlo, olvidar y aceptar.

…_La había traicionado._

Aceptar el hecho de que simplemente no estaría mas junto a él, y el odio surgió en ella de manera repentina…

Atormentándola.

Odiaba sus palabras, sus miradas, sus besos, sus roces, odiaba el no odiarlo y odiaba esa certeza, la certeza de saber que al olvidarlo una parte de ella sería olvidada también.

Y lo juró, Daidouji juró olvidar a Eriol…

…pero no lo lograría, estaba segura.

**Fin  
Sin contar título y el "fin", son 100 palabras –me emocionó saberlo - en fin, lo sé, está algo raro, pero me cuesta hacer algo donde no queden juntos y pese a que el tema "traición" no necesariamente fuera una "traición" –valga la redundancia- entre ellos, pues, lo relacioné así desde un principio.**

**Bien, aviso que tengo Homepage, o livejournal, como quieran llamarlo, está en mi perfil en el link que dice "homepage" o algo así, ahí se irá informando sobre futuras actualizaciones y el porque de no actualizar, avisos, adelantos del ultimo capítulo de problemas de convivencia, citas, etc. Etc. Etc. **

Bien, espero les haya gustado.  
Besitos  
Klausss


	6. Twister

**Primer beso  
Drabble # 5  
Por: Klausss **

Algo que en realidad casi nadie sabía de ella era su fascinación por ganar, tal vez era el hecho de que le encantaba conseguir una sonrisa orgullosa de parte de su madre o era porque sí y listo. El punto es que no podía –ni quería – perder, ya era costumbre.

-Mano derecha en rojo –murmuró la voz estrangulada de Eriol.

Maldita la hora en que se les ocurrió jugar al Twister solo ellos dos.

La chica se desplazó provocando que quedara ella encima de él.

El problema es que Eriol era igual –o más-competitivo que ella.

De repente un soplido en su oído le causó un escalofrío y su rodilla izquierda tembló.

-Tramposo –susurró mientras se recuperaba de su casi caída.

-En el amor y en el Twister todo se vale –murmuró descarado el chico.

Pues si quería jugar sucio, se lo había ganado.

-Estás perdido amigo –susurró cerca de su rostro.

-¿Cómo? –cuestionó el níveo con sorna.

-Así.

Y entonces Tomoyo bajó su cabeza uniendo sus labios con los de Eriol, en un primer beso, antecedente de muchísimos más.

**Fin. **

¿Qué decir?, amo el Twister O


	7. Es extraño

**Es extraño, la confesión  
Por Klausss  
Drabble # 7**

-Es extraño –murmuró Eriol al percibir como la nívea se sentaba a su lado.

La chica lo miró sin comprender¿la citaba después de la escuela solo para decirle "es extraño"?

-Es extraño como sucedió todo esto –volvió a murmurar.

-¿Qué es lo extraño? –preguntó esta vez.

-Es extraño el ver como de repente siento que me pongo nervioso al estar al lado tuyo, es extraño el hecho de preocuparme al no verte, es extraño el ver mi teléfono ciento cincuenta veces al día para ver si necesitas algo y sobre todo, es extraño el hecho de que en realidad me guste sentirme así.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los labios de Eriol capturaron los suyos en un dulce beso.

-Es extraño –murmuró Tomoyo, sonrojada, a milímetros de la cara del chico.

Esta vez él fue el extrañado, sin preguntar nada levantó una de sus cejas.

-Es extraño que después de todo este tiempo soñando con este instante, sea muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginé –respondió antes de volver a capturar los labios de Eriol.

Sí, era bastante extraño, pero lo extraño no le quitaba la perfección al asunto.

**Fin. **

Quedó…extraño xD.  
Besitos  
Klausss

Información (citas, próximos, problemas de convivencia) en: Klauss-s . livejournal . com


	8. Volví

**Volví  
Drabble # 9  
Por: Klausss**

En menos de cinco segundos todos sus sentidos se vieron invadidos por un delicioso aroma a Rosas…

Rosas blancas, sus favoritas.

Toda su casa estaba repleta de rosas, rosas blancas, y de repente, cuando no cabía en ella más emoción, el teléfono sonó.

Corriendo se dirigió a la mesilla y sonrió era él.

-¿Fuiste tú? –preguntó sin saludar.

La ronca y varonil risa de Eriol llegó a sus oídos en forma clara, como si de verdad estuvieran en el mismo país.

-Digamos que recordé nuestra última conversación –respondió en un leve murmullo-"_rosas blancas, caballos y un anillo_", el caballo fue difícil, pero si revisas debajo de tu almohada encontrarás el anillo.

Tomoyo jadeó maravillada.

-¿Y qué me dice señorita Daidouji? –Preguntó en un falso tono de respeto-¿te casarías conmigo? –susurró.

La chica tomó una de las rosas más cercanas.

-Por supuesto –murmuró mientras una lágrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla- gracias –agregó.

-No hay de que Princesa –susurró mientras abrazaba su cintura por la espalda- por cierto –agregó todavía hablando por teléfono –volví.

**FIN**

**Eso fue raro xD…que bonito Eriol y su proposición, yo quiero un hombre así .…en fin, opinen…Besitos**

**Klausss**


	9. Jugando a la botella

**Secretos  
Drabble # 10  
Por: Klausss**

Todas las cabezas se juntaron tratando de ver quien era el "afortunado" señalado por la botella...Pobre, de verdad, pobre Eriol.

Syaoran sonrió.

-Bien Eriol¿verdad o reto? –cuestionó sin más.

Eriol devolvió la sonrisa.

-Verdad –contestó sin pensarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto? –preguntó burlón el castaño, las caras pícaras no se hicieron esperar entre sus amigos.

El inglés se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia donde Tomoyo lo miraba con esa eterna sonrisa de "Vamos Hiragizawa, no seas gallina, tan difícil no puede ser".

Eriol volvió a mirar al frente y sin timidez alguna masculló:

-Me gusta Daidouji.

**Fin**

**100 palabras sin contar título ni "Fin".  
Se supone debía subirlo el Viernes -¡Viernes!- pasado, pero fanfiction me odia y no me dejaba, rayos.**

**Cuídense**

**Besos**

**Klausss**


	10. magia

**Magia  
Drabble #11  
Por: Klausss **

-Debe ser divertido –murmuró la amatista mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

-No me lo parece –respondió acariciando la mano de ella con su pulgar- acarrea mucha responsabilidad.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Eriol.

-¿Ahora citarás a Spiderman? –cuestionó con una puntita de burla.

-Spiderman es una mina de frases sabias –contraatacó fingiéndose ofendido.

-De todas maneras, me gustaría hacer magia –susurró mientras continuaban su camino.

-Tú ya haces magia cielo.

La chica levantó una ceja, confundida.

-¿Sabes que cada vez que pienso en magia me acuerdo de ti?

-¿Sólo cuando piensas en magia? –bromeó.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, pero me acuerdo mas de ti cuando pienso en magia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Fuiste una de las primeras personas que conocí, capaz de salir de _este mundo en el que solo tiene sentido lo que vemos, tocamos y podemos explicar_, porque me recordaste que simplemente hay cosas que no se pueden explicar ni resolver con magia o con una sonrisa, pero que eso las convierte en las mejores.

La chica le sonrió.

Sí…eso las convertía en las mejores.

**Fin**

**Tanto tiempo desaparecida, afortunadamente puedo dar señales de vida en mi livejournal (mi homepage). La frase: **_este mundo en el que solo tiene sentido lo que vemos, tocamos y podemos explicar_ **es de Paulo Coelho en su libro "La bruja de Portobello", ahí empezó la idea. Todos los personajes utilizados son de CLAMP.**

**  
La frase de la que hablan de citar a Spiderman es : un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.  
186 palabras.**


	11. hombre ideal

**Hombre ideal  
Drabble #12  
Por Klausss**

-…y que tenga el cabello castaño –finalizó Meiling la extensa lista.

Sakura le sonrió con incomodidad.

-Y ¿Tú Daidouji? ¿Cómo es tu hombre ideal? –cuestionó la china.

La chica, aislada de la absurda conversación, le dirigió una confusa mirada a Kinomoto, la cual se encogió de hombros y sonrió con vergüenza.

-Vamos Daidouji –animó Meiling- no puede ser tan difícil.

La chica suspiró y mientras ladeaba su cabeza comenzó:

-Pues…alto –sus amigas asintieron - y…que su cabello sea negro, muy negro –Sakura sonrió cómplice- y, pues, debe ser inteligente, bondadoso, amigable, debe tener brazos grandes y espalda ancha y zafiros.

-¿Zafiros? –preguntó, dudosa, Meiling- ¿Quieres un hombre con dinero? ¿Te gusta el dinero en un hombre? –volvió a preguntar.

La chica sonrió.

-No, simplemente me gustan los zafiros – y se levantó, necesitaba aclarar la imagen que se había formado en su mente.

-¿Le gusta el dinero en un hombre? –preguntó Meiling esta vez a Sakura.

Kinomoto simplemente sonrió viendo a su amiga dirigirse a las canchas de fútbol.

-No ese tipo de zafiros Meiling, no ese tipo.

**Fin.**

**XD, ando medio "creativa" –o es simplemente una forma de eliminar adrenalina- pero aquí está el drabble # 12…"zafiros", no tengo idea de si me gustó porque estoy tan emocionada que todo lo veo genial.**

**Espero sus críticas**

**Besos**

**Klausss**

177 Palabras.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.


	12. Mejores amigos

**Mejores amigos  
Drabble #13  
Por: Klausss**

Suspiró tratando –en vano, vale decir- de aclarar su mente y aumentar una –inexistente- fuerza, su corazón le repetía "tú puedes" mientras que el lado racional de su cerebro –el que al parecer no quería funcionar últimamente- le susurraba "no seas idiota Hiragizawa".

No le hizo caso, de todos modos llevaba ignorándolo desde que el sentimiento surgió, con una fuerza sacada de quien sabe donde, volteó su cabeza hacia donde su amiga estaba sentada, le colocó una mano en el hombro y volvió a respirar hondo.

-Tomoyo –exclamó llamando la atención de la amatista –Te quiero.

Para sorpresa del chico, Daidouji sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero Eriol, eres mi mejor amigo.

Y con esto dicho volvió a ponerse los audífonos y a tararear la canción.

Ouch.

Humillación: uno.

Ego Hiragizawa: cero.

Más suerte para la próxima Eriol, mientras tanto confórmate con ser su amigo, su mejor amigo.

**Fin.**

**Me sentí mal por escribir eso T.T, de vacaciones y sin Internet, mi vida virtual se desmorona.  
147 palabras**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Klausss**


	13. amatistas

**Amatistas.**

**Drabble 13  
por Klausss**

-El trasero- murmuró Yamasaki sin pensarlo si quiera, era simple, trasero grande igual Yamasaki feliz.

Oishi soltó unas risitas al ver la mirada fastidiada de Syaoran clavarse en su amigo.

-Y bien Eriol –habló Oishi al ver que Syaoran iba a decir algo- ¿qué es lo que mas te gusta de una mujer?

El aludido sonrió ante la pregunta, y tras pensarlo unos minutos finalmente tomó el balón abandonado en la cancha y empezó a jugar con él.

-Amatistas – respondió tras un tiempo de silencio.

Yamasaki soltó unas risitas acompañadas de la mirada extrañada de Oishi.

-¿Te gustan las…- Yamasaki hizo un gesto con sus manos alrededor y frente a su pecho.

Eriol frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a Syaoran, el chino se limitó a sonreír.

Hiragizawa tomó su balón y sus cosas y ya cuando había llegado bien lejos gritó.

-No, simplemente me gustan las chicas con amatistas.

**Fin **

151 palabras.


	14. musica apasionada

**Música. **

Se podía decir que la música era una de las pocas cosas –por no decir la única- que lo apasionaba hasta llegar al punto de obsesionarlo, el hecho de formar un sonido perfecto –y de sobra agradable- era –según él - la forma de expresión mas placentera.

Al momento de colocar sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano, un suave y delicado aroma llegó a él acompañado de un suave beso en su mejilla, la negra y brillante cabellera de su prometida se interpuso entre la pared que admiraba y sus ojos y solo pudo sonreír.

-Eriol –murmuró cerca de su oído-Me voy a bañar –y dicho esto se dirigió moviendo de manera constante su cadera a la habitación.

Eriol solo pudo volver a sonreír mientras se levantaba siguiendo los pasos de Tomoyo…definitivamente la música no era lo único que lo apasionaba.

**Fin.**

Mmmm…creo que este será el último drabble que alcanzare a publicar, rayos.

**141** palabras sin contar titulo ni fin.

Besitos  
Klausss


	15. felicidad

Vals

-Y un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres -la voz de Sonomi se dejó escuchar por todo el salón a la par de sus palmadas, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar un quejido seguido de un "lo siento, cariño" dicho entre carcajadas.

-Chicos –exclamo ofuscada-concentración.

-Lo sentimos mama –se excusó Tomoyo- es que Eriol tiene dos pies izquierdos –se escucho la protesta del aludido- y estamos cansados llevamos toda la tarde aquí y –cualquier cosa que Daidouji fuera a decir en ese instante fue ignorada por su madre que al mirar la hora solo pudo ahogar un grito y subir corriendo las escaleras.

-Mañana aquí a la misma hora –fue lo último que se escuchó antes del portazo.

-Sin ánimos de ofender cariño, pero tu madre, llega a asustarme.

-No solo a ti Eriol, pero tienes que comprenderla según ella, el primer baile como casados representa…

-En lo que se convertirá el matrimonio –completó Hiragizawa- me lo han repetido ochenta veces, pero cielo, no necesito bailar bien para asegurar mi felicidad, el solo estar contigo lo hace, así que por favor, por favorcito –habló con cara de cachorrito- podemos ir a cenar.

La chica le sonrió antes de besarlo.

-Me alegra que no bailes bien.

Fin

206 palabras O.O  
ya ni se lo que hago xD


End file.
